


Мне нужна лишь ты одна

by SexyThing



Category: Castle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, F/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8305817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SexyThing/pseuds/SexyThing
Summary: 1967 год. Заключенный за ограбление Кевин Райан сбегает из тюрьмы, потому что не может больше ни дня прожить без своей возлюбленной.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [You're The One I Need](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/234761) by agrove. 



> Перевод выполнен для команды Castle на ФБ-2013.

_But Flesh And Blood need Flesh And Blood  
And you're the one I need_*  
©Johnny Cash - "Flesh And Blood"

 

Сирены выли, лаяли собаки, люди кричали, мерцали за спиной огни, но он не оглядывался. Он бежал изо всех сил, чувствуя, как ноги касаются мягкой земли, и дыхание резко вырывается из горящих легких. Прутья ломались под подошвой тюремных ботинок, ветки деревьев скребли огрубевшую кожу, но он не замедлял бега.

С того дня, когда он в последний раз видел ее прекрасное лицо, прошло четырнадцать месяцев, одна неделя и четыре дня, и ничто не могло удержать его хотя бы на одну лишнюю минуту. Его первая попытка провалилась: он перебрался через стену, перебежал через весь город, но они поймали его прежде, чем он добрался до нее. Но не в этот раз. В этот раз он не согласен на провал. Яростные звуки остались позади, и он позволил себе приостановиться и перевести дыхание. Согнулся, уперевшись мягкими ладонями в выпачканные колени. Грязь покрывала его с головы до ног, собиралась между пальцами. Смуглой рукой, измазанной глиной, он стер пот со лба и, сделав еще один глубокий вздох, снова побежал.

Он не был дурным человеком – по крайней мере, не таким, как остальные. Он не был убийцей или бандитом. Он просто гулял по городскому кварталу со своей девушкой, и когда она взглянула на витрину, где красовалось ожерелье, и ее лицо вдруг посветлело, он понял, что она должна получить его. И неважно, что у него не было на это денег – он должен был раздобыть его, потому что ее лицо было создано для улыбки. Когда на следующий день он показал ей украшение, когда он застегнул замочек на ее нежной шее, он знал, что поступил правильно. Ее зеленые глаза загорелись, она прижала его к себе и осыпала своей любовью и нежностью. Лишь через несколько часов их тонкий мыльный пузырь лопнул от раздавшегося стука в дверь, и Законник Джонни** утащил его прочь. Но он обещал вернуться.

Наконец показался ее дом, и он постучал в дверь, с нетерпением надеясь увидеть женщину, преследовавшую его во снах каждую ночь, его ангела, из-за которого он рисковал всем. Когда старая деревянная дверь распахнулась, в его синих глаза сверкнула радость, и улыбка, ждавшая своего часа больше года, прочертила постаревшее лицо двадцатичетырехлетнего мужчины.

\- Привет, красавица.

Зеленые глаза на мгновение расширились, но затем ее губы растянулись в улыбке. Не колеблясь ни секунды, она втащила его внутрь и прижалась губами к его губам. Грязь с его рубашки и джинс запачкала ее розовое платье, но им не было до этого никакого дела. Когда он смахнул слезы с ее скул, она стерла темное пятно с его щеки.

\- Что ты здесь делаешь? Они придут за тобой, ты должен бежать.

Он покачал головой.

\- Ничто на всем белом свете не разделит нас с тобой, сладкая. Так много времени прошло, - лай собак, послышавшийся в отдалении, заставил его бросить тревожный взгляд на дверь, но улыбка с его губ так и не сошла. – Я должен был тебя увидеть, ты нужна мне, как утопающему – кислород.

Воздух прорезали сирены, и она крепче прижала его к себе.

\- Прошу тебя, Кевин, ты должен бежать. Ты же только выбрался оттуда, я не могу потерять тебя снова.

Он пробежался языком по губам.

-Мне понадобилось много времени, но я вернулся, как и обещал. Я должен был вернуться, чтобы спросить у тебя кое-что, и я не мог больше ждать. Алексис, ты выйдешь за меня?

Она приоткрыла рот, но не сказала ни слова. Сердце у нее в груди вздрогнуло, когда шум с улицы стал нарастать. Она не отрывала взгляда от окна. Его огрубевшие руки схватили ее за плечи, требуя внимания.

\- Мне бы сейчас очень пригодился ответ, сладкая.

\- Твои руки, - взволнованно прошептала она, отнимая их от своих плеч и изучая поврежденную кожу. Кровь, смешанная с грязью, стертые до предела ногти, ободранные до суставов костяшки пальцев. Она покачала головой, слабо изогнув в изумлении свои губы цвета земляники. – Ты совсем замучил себя.

Он снова поцеловал её, переполненный отчаянием и любовью

\- Чтобы еще раз увидеть твое лицо, я бы сдвинул небеса и землю.

Дверь с грохотом распахнулась, он резко развернулся перед рыжеволосой красавицей, покорно поднимая руки. Охранник бросился вперед, замахиваясь дубинкой. От сильного удара он опрокинулся на стол, столкнувшись щекой с деревянной поверхностью. Через мгновение появился и надзиратель. Он знал, что должен прислушаться к словам человека, державшего в руках его судьбу, но не мог отвести глаз от своей возлюбленной. Ее глаза были наполнены страхом, но она была все также прекрасна: ее бледная кожа и светлые волосы, свободными прядями спадавшие на плечи, стройная, как песочные часы, фигура и улыбка, которой позавидовало бы само солнце.

\- Я вернусь к тебе, обещаю.

Надзиратель сгреб его за палец и вывернул сустав, жуткий треск эхом прокатился по комнате, но он не издал ни звука, не оторвал от нее заслезившихся глаз. Они потащили его прочь, но в последний миг он развернулся, с надеждой встретившись взглядом с ее зелеными глазами.

\- Ты так мне и не ответила.

Еще несколько охранников схватили его и грубо толкнули вперед, на него снова посыпались удары, когда он уперся в порог пятками ботинок, рассыпая грязь с подошв по чистому полу.

\- Да, - крикнула она с бесцветной улыбкой. Слезы горя и радости катились по ее коже цвета слоновой кости.

Он улыбнулся и испустил радостный смеющийся вопль.

\- Я люблю тебя, Алексис Мэри Касл, и я вернусь к тебе!

Даже сидя в машине напротив надзирателя, в наручниках, зажатый между двумя охранниками, он продолжал светиться от счастья.

\- Вам оставалось сидеть за кражу всего восемь месяцев, мистер Райан, теперь же из-за вашей выходки они превратятся в восемь лет. Скажите, Кевин, неужели это того стоило? - с презрительной насмешкой спросил надзиратель.

С мальчишеской ухмылкой он оглянулся и через заднее стекло взглянул на свою невесту, стоявшую во дворе и наблюдавшую за тем, как они отъезжают. В темноте ночи ее красота казалась почти нереальной.

\- Да, сэр, стоило.

 

 _But Flesh And Blood need Flesh And Blood  
And you're the one I need_  
©Johnny Cash - "Flesh And Blood"

**Author's Note:**

> * Но кровь и плоть тянется к крови и плоти, / И мне нужна лишь ты одна (Джонни Кэш, "Плоть и кровь") (англ.)
> 
> ** Так иногда называют полицейских – это название, по слухам, было придумано и популяризовано благодаря песне Фарелла Уильямса из хип-хоп группы N.E.R.D. "Поставщик": -So it's just like I said before / Heading down 95, dodging Johnny Law / I don't need a ticket, though I never got one / If he pulls me over, he can feel my shotgun- (-Все, как я и говорил прежде / Везу наркоту, избегаю Законника Джонни / Мне не нужен билет, кажется, у меня его никогда не было / Если он меня поймает, познакомится с моим дробовиком- – перевод досл.)


End file.
